Pd: Te amo
by Kasumi-chaan
Summary: ¿Quien dice que los chicos ricos la pasan bien? Hinata y Sasuke solo quieren ser felices solo por una vez..¿y si se les presenta la oportunidad? pero ¿y que tal si es todo lo contrario? Quien sabe..- One Shot -SasuHina-


**Los personajes de Naruto no son mios TT_TT Si la vida es cruel..(?) xDD**

**Disfruten!  
><strong>

**P/d: Te amo**

**Hinata Pov**

-Que?-No pude decir nada mas, aunque quisiera las palabras no lograban salir de mi boca. Esa noticia me había tomado por sorpresa y la simple idea me enfermaba.

Me quede en silencio, ya ni escuchaba la conversación, solo quería llorar y de una buena vez sacarme esta daga del corazón. Salí de la habitación, allí es como si no existiera, lo que quiera piense o sienta no cuenta para nada, en otras palabras soy un _objeto._

Semanas atrás esto no me habría importado, bueno tal vez si, pero no me afectaría tanto y es que siempre fui una persona que no conoce lo que es revelarse, decidir , sentir..

_Flash Back_

-¡Oh vamos Hina-chan! Sera divertido-grito eufórica mi pelirosa amiga.

-Ya te dije que no Sakura-chan, debo ir a una cena familiar y ya sabes que no puedo faltar-dije con un toque de desdén.

-Como quieras, pero mira que..-trato de decir, pero fue interrumpida por un estruendoso timbre-Hola..? A si, ya salgo-dijo con cara de pocos amigos-Lo siento Hina-chan debo dejarte, ya sabes el deber llama..¡nos vemos mañana!

-¡Si, adiós!-grite mientras la despedía con mi brazo sonriente, pero como por arte de magia, mi rostro cambio de repente.."_Otra vez, rayos siempre lo mismo"_

Caminaba o corría seria un mejor termino por el largo pasillo de la escuela, quería irme. Di vuelta el pasillo tan distraída pensando en la distancia que debería recorrer hasta mi hogar que no note que había chocado con alguien..cuando me había dado cuenta ya sentía un dolor en mi espalda.

Abrí los ojos apresuradamente, me hallaba en el suelo. Levante un poco la mirada y pude ver como El me extendía una mano con una pose arrogante, pero en sus ojos se podía ver un tinte de preocupación acompañado con culpa. Tome su mano para luego dejar que el me levantara tiernamente.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa, es que no me fijaba por donde iba-dije tratando de ser amable y sonreí

-No importa, esta bien, creo que yo también iba un poco distraído.- dijo dedicándome un sonrisa ladina. Sonreí, ¿y como no? Este chico era muy guapo y mas con esa sonrisa..Era alto y de tes blanca, sus cabellos negros caían sobre su rostro de forma desordenada dándole un toque rebelde y sus ojos..vaya, unos ojos negros tan profundos que podría quedarme viéndolos todo el día.._"¿¡Pero que piensas Hinata, ni siquiera lo conoces!"_

_-_Y..¿como te llamas?- me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Hmp?..A si me llamo Hinata Hyuuga, y tu?-dije bajando mi rostro avergonzada por haberme quedado mirando tanto tiempo. Pero al no escucha ninguna contestación levante mi rostro para encontrarme que se alejaba con las manos en sus bolsillos de forma despreocupando.- ¡Ey tu! ¡Te estoy hablando!- "¿Pero que le pasa?"

-Pronto lo sabrás, créeme- dijo sonriendo arrogante mientras se alejaba y se despedida con la mano.

_Fin Flash Back_

¡Ja! Lo que no imaginaba es que ese arrogante y guapo muchacho tendría razón, ya que al otro día, apareció como un nuevo estudiante.

_Flash Back_

-Alumnos, hoy tendremos con nosotros a un nuevo estudiante-dijo Kakashi-sensei-Puedes pasar..

-Hai- dijo El y se poso al lado del peliplateado- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

En ese momento se escucho un suspiro general por la parte femenina del aula y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

Curiosamente ese día me senté sola ¿La razón? No la supe hasta que la profesora le indico que se sentara a mi lado por falta de asientos. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un momento, de nuevo esa sonrisa arrogante apareció en su rostro. Se acerco al banco y se sentó a mi lado para luego ladear el rostro y mirarme con burla

-Te lo dije-dijo para luego sonreír burlonamente.

_Fin Flash Back_

Luego de eso nosotros ocupábamos siempre el mismo asiento, hablábamos, reíamos y hasta llegamos a salir numerosas veces. ¿Cuantos cambios mas provocaste en mi Sasuke?

_Flash Back_

-Hinata..-escuche una voz muy conocida para mi y me di vuelta para encontrarme con la persona que en tan poco tiempo había logrado cautivar mi corazón-¿Quieres que salgamos mañana?-dijo sin rodeos.

-Claro..-dije inocente pensando en una simple salida como amigos o para tratar algunos de los temas de el trabajo que debíamos hacer juntos o..

-Es una cita..-dijo rápidamente sonriendo galante como si estuviera adivinando mis pensamientos. Mis ojos se ensancharon con sorpresa.

-A-ah p-ppues y-yo..-trate de articular pero estaba tan nerviosa pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, y mi rostro enrojecía rápidamente

-¿Si...?- dijo acercando su rostro a mio.

-B-bueno a-a m-mi m-me e-encantaría Sasuke-kun-dije sonriendo dulcemente.

-¿Acaso te da tanta vergüenza Hinata?- dijo mirándome y acercando su rostro mas al mio, haciéndome sonrojar aun mas

-¿Q-que? ¡Claro que no!- dije tratando de convencerlo

-Eso no es lo que dice tu cara pequeña Hinata..-dijo seductoramente.

-Te dije que no me dijeras así-dije fingiendo molestia y inflando mis cachetes

Sasuke rió por lo bajo y se alejo- Eres única Hyuuga..-dijo mientras e daba vuelta. Me quede en shok, _"¿Acaso había dicho que era única? Kya! Controlate actual normal, actuá normal.."_- Nos vemos luego, paso por ti a las 5:00

-H-hai..-dije, aunque ya me encontraba sola..pero por primera ves yo no lo sentí así, no, esta vez sentí que había alguien a quien le importaba.

_Fin Flash Back_

Todo era feliz, pero ¿hasta cuanto? Se dice que la felicidad es efímera..eso pude comprobarlo cuando mi padre anuncio mi supuesto compromiso arreglado con una persona de los mas mimada, o eso pensaba, después de todo según sabia de el, era un chico rico. Se que piensan ¿Como puedo juzgar a una persona sin conocerla? Pues créanme, en toda mi vida, eh recorridos los oscuros pasillos de la gente de la alta sociedad y no les importa mas que su apariencia, reputación, dinero pero sobre todo orgullo. Acaso ¿debería ser "este muchacho" diferente? No lo se, pero aunque así fuera, mi corazón ya esta ocupado por otra persona, pero eso no importa, pero es que..¿¡Acaso estamos en el siglo 15! ¿¡Desde cuando se volvió a hacer esto! ¡Por dios, ni siquiera sabia su nombre ni como era!

-Yo soy tu padre Hinata, y si quiero que te cases, te casaras, y lo harás como una niña buena, eres la heredera y debes actuar como tal.- Esas simples palabras cayeron como bombas sobre mi. El tenia razón.

Siempre fue así, yo solo hacia lo que todos querían que hiciera y no podía hacer, ver, sentir mas de que lo quería o debía, ¡Ya basta! Yo no soy una maquina a la que pueden dar ordenes, ¡yo soy una persona! Que puede ser feliz o triste, que puede sentir lo que otra persona siente.

¿Que debo hacer..?

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Sasuke Pov**

-Hmp, no entiendo porque debo hacer esto- Dije molesto mirando fijamente a mi padre que me miraba enojado.

-Ya te dije que es tu deber como Uchiha-dijo mirándome fijamente de manera seria- Ademas esto beneficiara a la empresa.

-Y porque no lo hace Itachi, el es el mayor y no creo que tenga problema con casarse con una chica rica por conveniencia.-solté con desprecio, si tal vez me excedí un poco, después de todo mi hermano no era así, pero el estar en una situación así solo me ponía mas furioso.

-Sasuke, sabes bien que tu hermano no tiene tiempo para estas cosas, el debe terminar sus estudios para luego dirigir la empresa..tu en cambio-subió su mirada- no haces mas que desilusionarnos, por una ves quiero verte hacer algo en beneficio de la empresa.-termino reprochándome como si yo fuera el culpable de todo.

-¿¡Acaso lo único que te importa es tu tonta empresa!-grite eufórico, ¿como es capaz mi padre de decir tal cosa?

-Primero no tienes derecho a levantarme la voz- dijo dedicándome una mirada llena de ira- Segundo, tu harás lo que yo te digo, fin de la discusión.

Mire a mi padre con profundo resentimiento, y me fui dejando un camino de maldiciones y azotando la puerta como si eso solucionara algo, pero era obvio que no. ¿Porque justo ahora? Porque justo ahora, que parecía que por primera vez podía llegar a ser feliz..

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Hinata Pov**

Todo se torna oscuro, mi respiración es agitada. Siento mi estomago mojado y un ardor implacable me inunda poco a poco. Volteo mi rostro y ahi estaba esa cuchilla que use para cortarme numerosas veces manchado con mi sangre. Lo se..soy una cobarde ¿No es así? Tratando de arreglar mis problemas de este modo, y tal ves lo sea pero no pero arrepiento.

Se dice que cuando estas por morir tu vida pasa por delante de tus ojos, y si efectivamente allí estaba, pero no quería mirar, solo eran las escenas que demuestran lo cobarde que fui toda mi vida, tal vez si hubiera pensado esto antes no tendría este final.

Las imágenes seguían pasando y yo ya no lo soportaba. N ese momento aparecieron las únicas imágenes en las que verdaderamente fui yo y no mi "supuesto yo" el que todos conocían, pero ese no era mi verdadero yo. En los últimos meses para mi por lo menos valieron la pena y todo gracias a El , el único que me conoció por lo soy y me despertó de ese agujero oscuro del que pensé no tenia salida. Me atrevo a decir que se robo a mi corazón. Mi único deseo es que el pueda ser feliz..

Todo se vuelve oscuro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto..

**Sasuke Pov**

-Hijo tranquilo, te prometo que todo saldrá bien- dijo mi madre regalándome un sonrisa

-¿Como puedes decir eso? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que me están obligando a hacer?-dije con nerviosismo

-Si lo se Sasuke, pero debes entender que esto es muy importante para la empresa, podría beneficiarnos mucho, ya sabes que la empresa Hyuuga es de las mas poderosas de todo Japón.

-Es que nadie escucha lo que digo, yo no qui-replique, pero me percate de un minúsculo detalle-...¿dijiste Hyuuga?- Ese no es el apellido de..

-Hai-dijo sonriendo. Sera acaso..- Por cierto, casi lo olvido, te llego esta nota-termino despreocupada, tome la nota y luego ella se fue hacia la cocina.

Abrí la nota rápidamente y no me fue difícil reconocer la letra, solo una persona tenia una caligrafiá tan delicada y perfecta..Hinata, pero algo no andaba bien, lo ignore y me dedique a leer con cuidado.

_Querido Sasuke:_

_Seguro para estos momentos ya no estemos en el mismo camino pero te aseguro que esta era la única salida, por favor no te enojes conmigo. Deberías saber que tu eres la persona mas especial que eh conocido, nunca te voy a olvidar, eso es seguro, espero que tu tampoco. _

_P/d: Te amo, perdón por no decirlo antes._

**Normal Pov**

La carta callo al suelo, y lo siguiente que se vio fue a un Sasuke corriendo en dirección a la puerta.

Todo pasaba en cámara lenta, Sasuke golpeando con ferisidad la puerta principal de la casa Hyuuga, la miradas sorprendidas de Hiashi y Hana al ver al futuro esposo de su hija entrando de manera tan brusca a su hogar, Sasuke empujando la puerta de la habitación de Hinata.., Hinata tirada en el piso alrededor de un charco de sangre.. ¿Como reaccionarían los los padres de la peliazul en brazos de su prometido sangrando?

Lo siguiente que se vio fue un grupo de paramedicos que se llevaban a la ojiperla en una camilla, y a un Sasuke mas que extraño.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Hinata Pov**

Trato de abrir mis ojos, pero los siento muy pesados. Poco a poco voy abriendolos y la luz se puede distinguir- Etto ¿q-que m-me p-paso?- dije mientras intentaba incorporarme, pero una mano me lo impidió.

-Hmp, debes descansar hinata, aun no estas en condiciones para levantarte, ¿sabes?- escuche una voz muy conocida para mi- Ahora si Hinata podrías decirme ¿En que rayos estabas pensando al hacer esto? Es decir esta bien que no quisieras casarte, pero ¿no crees que fuiste un poco al extremo?- dijo mirándome con una mirada de reprimenda, enojo..preocupación y ¿cariño?

-Etto y-yo l-lo s-siento m-mucho Sasuke-kun..-dije bajando la cabeza avergonzada, ahora lo recordaba todo, asique todavía sigo viva..pero como, que paso?- Anno Sasuke-kun q-que...

-Te cortaste con una cuchilla..-dijo desviado la mirada. Puse mi mano en mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos, ¿como pude hacer algo tan tonto?- Dime Hinata, tanto te aterraba la idea de casarte conmigo?-dijo mirándome fijamente. ¿Eh de que hablaba? Al parecer el leyó mi mente porque al instante continuo- Ibas a casarte conmigo Hinata, yo soy tu prometido- dijo sonriendo. A si Sasuke mi prometido..¿¡QUE! Abrí mis ojos y lo mire sorprendida tratando de buscar algún tipo de broma en sus ojos, pero solo vi cariño..

-P-pero y-yo..- trate de decir intentando incorporarme pero el me interrumpió nuevamente poniendo un brazo en mi hombro y echándome para atrás.

-Shhh..debes descansar, que terca eres- dijo riendo por lo bajo, y yo me sonroje totalmente- bueno ya debo irme están esperándome en mi casa, seguro me esperara un regaño-dijo indiferente mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta pero se detuvo.- Solo para aclarar..¿llegarías a aceptar casarte conmigo Hinata?- dijo esta ves mas serio

Me sorprendí mucho al oír esa pregunta, pero no dude mucho al contestar- H-hai Sasuke-kun- solte sonrojada, ¿Yo habia dicho eso?. Veo como el sonrie con autosuficiencia mientras se me acerca, posando sus labios sobre los míos en un tierno beso.

-Bueno ya debo irme..Nos vemos Hinata- dijo para dar media vuelta e irse por la puerta.

¿Esto estaba en verdad pasando? KYAAA ! ¡Sasuke-kun me habia besado! No puedo creerlo, soy tan feliz..

Bajo mi mirada hacia mi mesa de luz, donde se encuentra una pequeña nota. Con mucho trabajo logro alcanzarla para leer cuidadosamente.

_Hinata:_

_Espero que te recuperes pronto, o no podre llevarte al altar ¿Sabes? _

_P/d: Te amo _

* * *

><p><em>Ya ya ? que dicen? demaciado triste verdad? ¬¬ (Inner: sabes creo que me estas empezando a asustar O_O ) Si lo se -.- no se que onda me salen asi jijiji xDD Deberia leer mas cosas cursis u ver shojo a ver si me sale algo romantico y no tragico T-T Bueno pero al menos no murio Hinatita eso es bueno no? :D ( Inner: VIVAAA ! ... VIVA LA PATRIA ._. ) aaaaaaaaaa claro O_o bueno nada espero que les haya gustadoooooo, esto en realidad es como una extencion de un cuentito que habia hecho para lengua y me acuerdo de cuando lo hize pensaba en esta pareja y bueno hace poco lo encontre en el desorden xDD Y dije ahi , que feeeeeeeeeo o_o esto lo escribi yo? y despues dije.. Ay que mas da T_T Lo corrigo lo alargo y a la bolsa (?) Sisi amigos mis terminos re woooooooooooow. <em>

_Si aman su patria (?) (Inner: What T_T ?) oooooooooo la clase de lengua ._. oo mejor ... emmm los chocolates xDD Dejen un Review ( Sigo sin aprender como corno se escribe ¬¬ ) O en todo caso dejenlo igual xDD Por fissssssssssssssssssssssss ._. oko gracias n.n_

_NOS VEMOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS En otraa:D_

_P/d: A bue xDD no ya encerio conrrespecto a la continuacion de mi otro fic emm A new opportiunity: Buscando mi Camino , ya casi tengo listo el otro cap asique supongo que para uno de estos dias lo subire n.n ASHORA SI NOS VEMOS  
><em>


End file.
